


Kiss of the Dragon

by SolanaRey



Category: Big Bang (Band), Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action & Romance, Betrayal, F/F, F/M, Loss, Loss of Parent(s), Marriage, Multi, ambw, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolanaRey/pseuds/SolanaRey
Summary: Lucy Serah (Codename: Masu) is the number one mafia boss in Tokyo, Japan. Kwon Jiyong (Codename: White Dragon) is the second ranking boss. He'll go to extreme lengths to get the title he's craved his entire career.Jiyong's gang has rivaled Lucy’s for over 50 years. Her father reigned with an ironfist over the entire city. Just speaking his name brought forth fear and nightmares. His sudden death brought on a silent cry of pain amongst the gang, leaving his only child, Lucy Serah, to take on his legacy.But the unexpected unity of the two gangs causes tension between the two leaders.Who will kill each other first?





	1. Winter

**Author's Note:**

> [The names of the chapters are named after songs I feel fit the tone!! So nothing is intended as how it initially sounds.
> 
> Thank you.]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Song to go along with chapter: https://youtu.be/nGdFHJXciAQ ]

"Lucy!" A cheerful voice sang. A golden skinned woman pranced through office doors. She smiled. The woman skipped up to another who was sitting at an intricately designed mahogany desk.   
  
She had a glass of wine in her hand and was swishing it around. Her mind seemed to be somewhere  much farther than her physical location. Her eyes scanned the falling leaves outside of a massive window.   
  
"Lucy!" The golden woman's tone was more firm but still kind.   
  
"Snap out of it." She snapped her fingers in the other woman's face, laughing.   
  
Lucy's thoughts halted. She brought her attention to her friend in front of her desk. "What is it, Hyejin?" She asked smiling warmly, leaning forward to see what the other was hiding behind her back.   
  
"What do you have there?"   
  
"Well...since you're my best friend, I want you to be the first to know..." Hyejin says hesitantly.   
  
"Hyejin...know what?" Lucy's voice tinged with worry now.   
  
"Nothing bad!" She reassured, which received a relieved sigh from Lucy.   
  
"I want to...invite you to my wedding!" Hyejin chirped happily, sitting a fancy envelope on the desk.   
  
"They're not perfect or final invitations. We've only made enough for our close friends for the wedding and our parents. Needless to say, my vacation was full of excitement!" A gentle laugh emitted from her lips. "And also, will you be my maid of honor? Please?" A cute pout followed.    
  
"Yifan proposed?!" Lucy belted, sitting her glass down and standing to hug Hyejin. "Oh, sweetie! I'm so happy for you!"   
  
The two jumped up and down holding hands while squealing happily. After a few seconds of rejoice, the brunette regained her composure. "Yes. Of course , I will be your maid of honor!"   
  
Hyejin sniffled a little, dabbing around her eyes with the backs of her fingers. She held up her left hand and watched Lucy stare in awe. "He said that this was one month's salary."    
  
"Holy shit. One month?! It fucking looks closer to six!" She took Hyejin's hand and inspected the ring closely. "Wow. I'm so, so happy for you. I don't have words honestly." Lucy says before pulling Hyejin into another hug.   
  
"Thank you, Luc."   
  
Hyejin radiated happiness at this point. There was no denying that Hyejin and Yifan were happily in love.    
  
Even though she was happy for her friend, Lucy couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. The dating pool wasn't very...lucrative you could say. Every guy she met was either a creep or his head wasn't in the right place for Lucy. Those two met on the job. Why couldn't she meet someone like that too? Was her job position was too intimidating for them? She was too average looking? Too powerful?   
  
"...-iyong, okay?"   
  
Lucy shook her head, pulling herself out of a daze. "I'm so sorry. I blanked out there for a second. Could you repeat that?"   
  
Hyejin couldn't help but smile at Lucy's absent minded behavior. "I said that even if you won't have a date, you get to walk down the aisle with Yifan's best man. His name is Kwon Jiyong."   
  
That name burned a hole through Lucy’s chest. Hyejin never knew of the more intense affairs within the gang. She preferred to keep it that way. Her jaw clenched tightly, eyes darkening.   
  
"Oh...is that so?" Lucy asked calmly, trying to even her temper out.    
  
As a last resort, she snatched the envelope off of the desk and ripped it open. "GERMANY?! IN DECEMBER?!" Lucy exclaimed.   
  
Hyejin gulped nervously and laughed sheepishly. "Yifan grew up there with his family and he wanted to share it with me during his favorite season. I couldn't say no, Luc. He's just so cute,” she said with a shrug.   
  
"My god, Hyejin. Do you have any idea how cold it is in December?"   
  
"I know, I know. But we'll only be there for four days. “After the wedding, we're going to Paris and Greece and Italy. Anywhere I can think of actually," Hyejin listed while counting on her fingers.   
  
A sigh emitted from Lucy. She couldn't do anything but smile and hug her friend. "I can't wait to "officially" give you away." The two grinned warmly at each other then proceeded to carry out their regular work day.   
  
During the days that followed, Lucy's mind became clouded. She was afraid of her own reaction to who would be attending the wedding.   
  
Being the maid of honor, it was tradition that she'd become the unofficial wedding planner. Of course they hired an actual planner to fill in the blanks.   
  
Of course Hyejin helped when needed. These tasks served more as a distraction from the quickly approaching wedding date. As each day passed, Lucy's anxiety manifested into pent up anger. She often took it out on anyone who dared defy her. Her henchmen began to fear her every movement. If she took a deep breath the wrong way, they assumed they'd be the next to perish.   
  
She ran a tight ship along with wedding planning for her best friend. She was able to balance the two quite well since she didn't have a family or a significant other. This left more time for planning and less time for sitting around feeling sorry for herself.   
  
"Fuck," a sleep deprived Lucy grumbled, climbing quickly into a sleek limo. She slid across the seat after closing the door, folding her black floor length dress across her legs.   
  
December 15th. Two days before the wedding.   
  
"Where the hell did those few months go? I'm so goddamn tired." She yawned a bit, peering out of a darkly tinted window. As much as she begged, Hyejin simply wouldn't allow her maid of honor to show up alone. Instead, she sent a limo for the bridesmaids and groomsmen.   
  
Everyone was present and picked up, except one. In hindsight, it actually might not have been such a bad thing. Who knows how rapid and explosive her anger would have been if she'd actually had to ride in the same vehicle as him.   
  
The bridesmaids stared at Lucy's elegant garb, including her white fur coat.   
  
Lucy felt the sting of eyes burning into her skin. She slowly turned towards the bridesmaids and arching her eyebrow.   
  
"If it wasn’t my best friend’s wedding, you all would have been dead," Lucy spat with venom as a light smirk pulled at the corner of her mouth. "You still have a fucking problem?"   
  
The limo grew silent underneath the sudden threat. Their faces all paled, mostly from fear. A few seconds following, the group turned away to speak to, what seemed to be, their own significant others.   
  
"It's no wonder she's single," one bridesmaid whispered to her boyfriend. Her eyes caught glimpse of Lucy's body language growing tense and clung to the man beside her.   
  
The words stung. There was no getting around that fact. She was alone because she was too calculating and cold hearted.   
  
The brunette reached up and pretended to fiddle with her simple pendant necklace. In reality, she was trying to calm her quickening heartbeat. Her thoughts pulled her deep into the recess of her mind.   
  
Before she knew it, there was no one left in the limo. She snapped  back to the real world. The limo driver beckoned her to follow the crowd into the building. She gave a weak smile to the nice gentleman and left the limo.   
  
She had to move as fast as possible  getting inside to avoid frost bite.   
  
"Fucking Germany," She muttered angrily under her breath. When she walked through the elegant glass doors, Lucy reveled in the beauty of the venue.   
  
"Wow. We picked a really nice place," she whispered to herself in wonder.   
  
The glossy lighting was bright and inviting. The chandeliers sparkled like the jewels she so rarely wore, only for occasions like this. The floor was a reflective tan and black marble. Her footsteps clicked ever so slowly as she spun around the hall to take in the sight as everyone else did. A proud smile spread across her bronzed face.   
  
"Lucy!" A familiar female voice rang through the shining hallway.   
  
Lucy’s mocha eyes darted to Hyejin who wore an outfit ten times less flamboyantly than she. Hyejin met her with the biggest hug possible.   
  
"It's so beautiful here! I love it so much!" Hyejin bounced up and down excitedly, making her shoes clack on the floor repeatedly. "In two days, I'll be Wu Hyejin. It doesn't feel real, Luc. It makes me so emotional." She paused to dab a few tears away with the back of her fingers. "I've been crying nonstop since we landed. I can't believe I'm getting married."   
  
Lucy let her friend ramble happily. There was nothing else in the world that pleased her more than her best and only friend crying tears of joy. She couldn't do anything but grin like a dork. Hyejin was the only one capable of provoking such an emotion from her. It was odd.   
  
"Come on. The wine here is excellent. You'll love it."   
  
"Wine, you say?" Her interest piaued even more. Lucy dropped the fur from her shoulders. A very well dressed gentleman offered to take it off of her hands. She kindly obliged and walked to the bar where the blushing bride was waiting.   
  
As she approached the ornately decorated bar, a glass of red wine was placed in front of her. Without thinking twice, she grabbed the glass and immediately took a sip. "God. It sucks that they don't let you bring alcohol on planes but want to charge you an arm and a leg to order some in first class."   
  
"I'm sorry, love. I'll make it up to you. I promise." Hyejin elevated herself in her already high heels, scanning the room for something. Or someone. "He's not here yet."   
  
"Who?" Lucy asked, half expecting her to say Yifan instead of...that demon.   
  
"Jiyong. He's late for the rehearsal. I don't like this. I wish Yifan would have picked someone a little more punctual. You know?" Hyejin sighed and snatched the glass from Lucy only to gulp down the rest of the wine. "Better!"   
  
"Well shit." Lucy chuckled quietly and requested for a refill. A sigh of relief when she took a whiff of the fresh wine. "Better ease up. Don't wanna get you too drunk before the rehearsal even begins."   
Hyejin clapped excitedly at the sight of  a male figure swagger through the great hall and into the room. "He's here!" She tittered happily.   
  
Lucy hesitantly turned her head to witness his arrival. A wave of shock, horror, and arousal ripped through her entire body. Her hand grew weak from the effects, causing her to drop the glass. The shards danced across the glimmering floor like stars as the wine spread swiftly.   
  
It was him.   
  
Kwon Jiyong.


	2. Arabian Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Song to go along with chapter: https://youtu.be/NgZp9ipr7bE ]

"Shit!" Lucy murmured, scrambling to grab the towels she snatched from the bartender. In a state of sheer panic, she dropped to her hands and knees to clean up the wine and glass shards. The sound of her heartbeat began to increase in her eardrums. It felt like her lungs were in a chokehold before she realized she'd been holding her breath. Hyejin attempted to aid but Lucy dismissed her.   
  
The man approached the bar calmly. He gave a warm smile to the bride then hugged her. "Sorry I'm late. I was having a bit of a snafu back home."   
  
"Actions speak louder than words, Jiyong. Make it up to me by being at least 20 minutes early for the wedding," Hyejin proposed with a chuckle. "Then MAYBE I could forgive you." The two laughed before she hurried over to Yifan and the bridesmaids.   
  
Jiyong bent down onto one knee, staying stone faced and watching Lucy's movements. "Excuse me? Do you need help?" His voice was melodic and tranquil. Much like Lucy's but kinder.   
  
She couldn't bear to look into her worst enemy's eyes. "No. I'm fine." Her response was curt. Would he'd go away? The black pants didn't budge an inch.   
  
Shit. Her thick hair was long enough to hide from Jiyong. The harbored anger towards him immediately turned into genuine anxiety and fear.   
  
To her, Jiyong was an object she could direct every bit of  her frustrations onto and he wouldn’t know it. Especially since...   
  
"Ouch!" Lucy yelped, dropping a large and now blood splattered glass shard. Her eyes darted to her shaking left hand, trying to stay calm. Jiyong reached for her hand.   
  
"I'm alright." Lucy murmured jerking her hand out of reach.   
  
She stood to her feet, Jiyong following suit. The bartender tossed a clean towel to her for the wound.   
  
"Are you sure? That was pretty deep," Jiyong stated worriedly.   
  
"I'm fine," she muttered, still avoiding eye contact. The towel worked as a pretty good bandaid for the moment. It was bulky and uncomfortable but effective. "Thanks for asking."   
  
Jiyong’s eyelashes fluttered at how standoffish and rude this woman was being. "You probably already know my name. But in case you don't, my name is Kwon Jiyong." His hand reached out to delicately cradle the wounded hand. "You're the maid of honor. I think it's fitting that the best man and the maid of honor at least know each other's names. Don't you think?" He questioned, trying to catch some semblance of eye contact.   
  
"What's your name?"   
  
Her deep mahogany eyes traced a line straight to the other's face and studied his facial features. His lips were a wonderful shade of pink; they were nice and pouty as well. The ebony locks sat atop his head as if he tousled it ever so slightly. His shoulders spewed the image of confidence yet comfortability. Their eyes finally locked as she became captivated by his smile.   
  
"Ki-...Lucy. Lucy Serah," she responded kindly as she pulled her hand away from him.    
  
This? This was the face of the second most feared gang after her own? It couldn't be. This couldn't be the same man.   
  
"It's nice to meet you."   
  
"Likewise."   
  
"Lucy! Jiyong! Stop messin' around! We're already behind schedule!" Yifan belted across the massive room. His arm was protectively wrapped around Hyejin's shoulders. He leaned down to her ear to whisper, "I thought you were inviting your boss to the wedding?"   
  
"I did inv-..." Someone interrupted.   
  
"Yeah, yeah! You waited much longer to propose to Hyejin than you had to wait for me," Jiyong fired at the groom while laughing.   
  
Lucy forced a weak laugh and floated across the floor to the crowd. "Okay, so, the first thing we want to do is to make sure that we all know who we're paired with," she announced.   
  
"Everyone pair up and stand according to your order in the hallway. Bridesmaids on one side, the groomsmen on the opposite side," Lucy instructed with a firm tone. "Yifan, you stand up at the altar. Hyejin, stand with your father at the ends of the lines. Mrs. Ahn and Mrs. Wu, please take your spots at the archway of the room since you're going to be first. Okay? Chop chop everyone." She snapped her fingers in a commanding manner, forgetting that she's not at home.   
  
The group followed their instructions and hurried into the hallway. The bridesmaids were giggling and whispering with each other.   
  
Lucy acquired the rings from the bride and groom then exchanged them with Jiyong without a word. She walked to the stereo that was set up for rehearsal purposes. She pressed play on the remote, allowing Canon in D minor to fade in. She threw the towel onto the table after the bleeding stopped. A familiar figure approached her side.   
  
"I know you're the one who‘s supposed to supervise this entire rehearsal. But don't you have to practice too?" Jiyong asked, folding his arms.   
  
Her dark demeanor returned as her shoulders pushed back and straightened her posture. "Yes. I need to practice too. But I can't very well practice if I'm overseeing everything. Now can I?"   
  
"You actually can. Try it."   
  
She slammed the remote down onto the table they were standing at. She held her head high and proceeded to walk out into the hallway with everyone else. Of course, Jiyong was on her heels.   
  
"You may start when the song begins to become a round. Got it ladies?" She grinned to the mothers and moved to the back of her line, as did Jiyong.   
  
"Luc, why are you being so rude to Jiyong? You usually at least TRY to be nice to other people." Hyejin pouted and tilted her head. "He's actually a nice guy. I know you have a sort of vendetta against men but he's the genuine definition of a sweetheart."   
  
"If only you knew, Hyejin," Lucy murmured while shaking her head.    
  
Her friend’s eyebrows lifted up and she puffed her cheeks out. "Is there something you aren't telling me? Is it work stuff?"   
  
"Yes. I'll tell you later."   
  
"Promise?" Hyejin held up her left pinky to Lucy.   
  
She turned to the pouty bride and laughed. "I can’t believe we still do this. But I promise." Her pinky interlocked with Hyjin’s and they touched their noses with their thumbs to seal the deal.   
  
“Luc, I know this time of year is difficult because of your dad being sick and whatnot before he passed,” Hyejin began, “As I do every year, I want you to know that it wasn’t your fault. You know? He’d been sick for years. Nobody knew when he’d pass.”   
  
Lucy nodded at Hyejin’s words with a faint smile. She has always beat herself up for not being truthful to Hyejin about her father’s death. What could she say? She was embarrassed that he died by someone else’s hands. Even with him being the top mafia boss in the Tokyo underground, it still seemed...off that he’d go down so willingly. She shrugged the thoughts off and gave Hyejin a warm smile.   
  
“I know,” Lucy replied in a kind tone.   
  
The line dwindled down to where there was one more person in front of Lucy and Jiyong. He peeked around the groomsman, waving at Lucy with an ecstatic grin. His action received a roll of eyes. For whatever reason, all he wanted to do was annoy her. It brought him great joy.   
  
Finally. It was their turn.   
  
The two walked up to each other and locked eyes for what seemed like eons. Jiyong grinned once more and extended his arm for Lucy to take.   
  
Her hands balled up into fists, resisting the urge to body slam this fucker for his arrogance. She swallowed hard and reached for his arm to link hers with his.   
  
The best man beamed, pulling Lucy forward down the aisle. He purposefully took his time. He was trying to soak up the physical contact with his stoic counterpart. When he felt her trying to move faster, he locked her arm down and continued at his own pace.   
  
"Can we hurry it up here, Speedy?" Lucy complained through gritted teeth.   
  
"Hm...get dinner with me after this and I may."   
  
Really? That was his response? How could he be so forward with someone he met 20 minutes ago? Either way, she wanted this to be over.   
  
"Fine. But I'm picking the restaurant."   
  
"Fair enough," Jiyong responded. He noticeably picked up the pace and parted ways at the altar.   
  
From there, Lucy orchestrated the remainder of the rehearsal from the sidelines. Every few moments, Lucy caught her rival staring a bit too hard. That didn't bother her as much as not having everything perfect in two days.   
  
"Will everyone please follow me to the reception area?" She asked kindly, already walking out of the room and down the magical hallway. The group followed Lucy, clamoring around Hyejin and Yifan.   
  
Jiyong took the chance and ran up to walk beside Lucy. "So uh, have you ever been here in Germany before?" He asked, staring at the intricate details of the ceiling. His gaze finally fell onto her, watching her every motion.   
  
"Briefly," she stated simply.   
  
"When?"   
  
She let out an aggravated sigh. "I don't know.5 years ago? I was 21-ish?" Her eyes danced around the hallway, before letting them find their way to Jiyong's interested expression.   
  
"Oh, really?" He asked, grinned from ear to ear. "So, I'm guessing you know a bit of German?" His shoulder bumped Lucy's arm, attempting to receive a glimmer of happiness.   
  
"More than a bit. I know English, Japanese, German, and French," she allowed, fiddling with her fingers. For only a moment, it slipped her mind that he's the man she's been waiting to kill. He was so...eccentric.   
  
"Vraiment?" Jiyong chimed. "Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir?" (Will you sleep with me tonight?)   
  
"If I wasn't a very civil person, I would have punched you in your cocky little face." She wrinkled her nose followed by a roll of her eyes. "But I am, so count yourself lucky." Her footsteps became louder to emphasize her irritation. "Here we are."   
  
"Hey! Didn't you say that we were gonna practice the waltz?" Yifan inquired as he guided his bride toward the lavish double doors.   
  
"Yes. That's what we're on our way to do. Now to warn you, the hall is not decorated as well as it will be on the 17th. And I have it that way so it'll be a complete surprise for you guys. Alright?" A warm smile was directed to Hyejin; Jiyong taking notice.   
  
"But we are going to the ballroom to practice said dance." Lucy spun and pushed the doors open. "Please gather in the center of the room," she ordered, hurrying to the sound system that was in place. A remote was conveniently laying on top of a speaker. After snatching it, she shuffled to meet everyone.   
  
"Can we hurry this up? I'm hungry," one bridesmaid groaned, holding her stomach.   
  
A dark glare was cast toward the bridesmaid from Lucy. She was never accustomed to complaining or defiance in 8 years. It took immense self control for Lucy to keep her composure, clearing her throat in the process. "10 more minutes at the most." Her jaw clenched tightly, suppressing the urge to kill her on the spot. "Anyway, the song that the couple chose is Unforgettable by Nat King Cole."   
  
"That's such a cheesy song," a groomsman teased, hitting Yifan's arm and chuckling. "Did she strong arm you into picking that one?"   
  
"No," Yifan replied darkly, staring at the man intensely. "Hyejin actually let me pick the song."   
  
The bride shot Lucy a look that pleaded desperately. She could feel her fiancé's grip tightening around her hand. "Calm down, Yifan. It's okay," Hyejin murmured. She brought their hands up to her bare lips and tenderly kissed his knuckles.   
  
"Moving along," Lucy pushed. "The lovely bride and groom have asked that they traditionally do the first dance and have the rest of us come in around the minute mark of the song. Please, take your position." She motioned for the couple to take their spot in the middle of the multi-colored marbled floor.

 

Yifan led his bride to the center, his eyes never leaving  her perfect face. Without thinking, his arm snaked around her waist, pulling her as close as he possibly could. Their eyes met and his heart thumped around in his rib cage. He'd never been more sure of anything than marrying Hyejin. The stare made her blush with a shy grin. His gaze softened, realizing that other people were present.   
  
"Now then. Who would like to be the example pair?" Lucy inquired. She scanned the crowd to see Jiyong raising his hand with a calm expression. "Yes, Jiyong?"   
  
"I want to do it with you," he stated boldly with a smirk.   
  
"Would anyone else care to do it?" No one moved, afraid of even going near Lucy. She groaned, motioning for Jiyong to come to her side. He followed the direction with a dorky smile. "Okay. So, you two find the beat you wish to start on." She pressed play on the remote.   
  
Hyejin nodded, growing anxious when the song began to play. She had danced before but never with Yifan and in such a close manner. She didn't even know if her fiancé knew how to dance. He kept those types of things hidden and for good reason.   
  
The groom tapped his foot for the first few beats. He grabbed Hyejin's hand and laced their fingers together. He smoothly began to dance, revealing a doting expression that could only be seen by his bride. Yifan began singing the words. The love of his life couldn't help but feel embarrassed as she laughed and followed his lead.   
  
While Lucy was distracted by the happy couple, Jiyong took her free hand and proceeded to twirl her around. When she came face to face with him, her cheeks were painted a faint pink; mostly with anger. "Just follow me," he commanded quietly, placing his hand on her lower back. Then moving her occupied hand to his shoulder.   
  
Her eyes were glossing over, not knowing how to react to Jiyong's immaculate confidence. She couldn't do anything except nod and followed his lead. He led her in a dance around the couple with a few spins here and there.   
  
Lucy could feel the way that Jiyong was going to end the dance. She shook her head frantically, advising against it in hushed tones to him. "Don't you fucking dare."   
  
Of course he ignored her order. As the song neared the ending flourish, he dipped Lucy to where she was looking at everyone upside down. The song ended. All she could hear were the sounds of the bridesmaids muttering underneath their breaths. He pulled her back up, making her hair cover the both of them in a shield of brown. Her cheeks turned an even darker and noticeable pink.   
  
Jiyong smirked devilishly. "Good. You're blushing."


	3. Million Years Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Song to go with chapter: https://youtu.be/xjOYcpR9abk ]

Lucy eyes held tears for but a moment before she forced them back. "Excuse me," she whispered, breaking from Jiyong's arms and rushing out of the room to retrieve her coat.

"Luc?" Hyejin called out worriedly, following after her friend.

"Lucy?" She drew closer, grabbing her arm. "What's wrong?"

She couldn't bear to look Hyejin in the eye. Her own eyes were overflowing from hurt and painful memories. Quiet sobs were seeping through. She was trying to stifle herself and cease all emotion. It was too hard anymore. She couldn't do it.

"Lucy...please. It's me."

"What's right, Hyejin?" Lucy asked, just below a whisper. "What's even right anymore?" Her makeup had begun its trail down her once darkened cheeks. "Please. I just want to be alone. I don't want to dampen your mood." She yanked from Hyejin’s grasp and continued down the hallway. The sounds of her heels clicking against the marbled floor filled the air.

"I love you," Hyejin stated tenderly, afraid of what was bouncing around in her head. Lucy had never shown weakness since high school. But she knew that deep inside, she was much more broken than she let on.

"Thank you," she said to one of the men near the entrance. Her coat was pulled over her shoulders; of course she was graciously helped. Pulling out her phone, Lucy made a swift and tear filled call to an old friend. Her frequent trips to Germany paid off for once.

"Where are you off to?" It was a familiar voice that only added to the searing agony inside her heart.

"None of your business," Lucy replied in a malicious timbre. She cleared her throat, wiping her face of the tears that stained her tanned skin, keeping her back to him.

"Why is it your goal to annoy the fuck out of me?" she asked as a carton of cigarettes slid out of her coat pocket.

"Because." he replied with a shrug.

That was the only reason he could have given? What an asshole.

"I'm not even going to build off of that." She slid a cigarette out of the box then shoved it back into her pocket. "Shit. Where's my lighter?"

"You know," Jiyong began, moseying over to Lucy, "It's not good for you smoke." His slender hands maneuvered the cigarette from the woman. He smirked deviously before placing it in his own mouth.

She mocked him in a nasally voice, realizing that her state of disarray could was visible now. "I only smoke when I cry. It calms my jittery nerves. Not that it's any of your concern."

"It IS my concern when it comes to my best friend's happiness," Jiyong said simply. "If Hyejin isn't happy, he isn't happy, and I'm not happy."

"Oh, yeah. Like that's somehow my fault. You're in control of your own emotions." She rolled her eyes, yanking her cigarette from his lips.

"If that's the case, then why do you stifle your own?" Jiyong folded his arms, waiting for a pathetic lie. A smug look crept across his face as he restrained a chuckle.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" She asked, offended now.

"Exactly what I asked. What you're doing is a defense tactic to divert the conversation away from what I asked. Answer the question," he demanded in a tone that made Lucy's heart rumble. His voice had such a commanding cadence and it was...attractive. He tilted his head watching, bewildered as her expressions fluctuated.

Lucy paused, taking a deep breath. She couldn't lie to him. He would see through it.

"I choose to be stoic and unfeeling because emotions cause nothing but trouble. I haven't shown an actual emotion since my father died," she admitted with her eyes closed, avoiding Jiyong's judgmental staring.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he added calmly as he relaxed his dominant stature. "It must have been tough." A faint smile flashed before he spoke again. "I lost a friend of mine a few years back and I haven't been the same since. So I get where you're coming from."

She nodded slightly. "I'm sorry to hear that as well." Why did she feel some sort of pity for this man? She felt pity for no one; except two people.

"But you can't allow yourself to shut down." His arms dropped allowing him to shove his hands into his pockets. "It only pushes you further down into the darkness."

That's what she always did; blocked out her emotions and all that was left was a tormenting numbness. He single handedly picked her brain without even saying much.

Her phone buzzed loudly in her hand, displaying a name in German. "Excuse me."

A sarcastic smile was shot at him as she shuffled to the doors that led outside to the snow. She inhaled deeply and bolted outside to the black car that was waiting. Hopping in, she thanked the driver in fluent German. Her eyes stared out of the black tinted windows at Jiyong inside the building. He seemed baffled but still cool.

"Go," Lucy ordered. The instruction was hastily followed. The brunette peered down at her locked phone in her hands. A heavy feeling began to encase her heart.

Her eyes glossed over, remembering her father.

 

_"Daddy! Daddy, wait!" A six year-old Lucy squealed, running down a lengthy hallway. She was giggling while trying to find her father in their mansion. "Daaaaddddyyyy~" The little girl cooed in a singsong voice, looking behind curtains and doors._

_An older man was creeping past the room Lucy was searching in. He let out an intentional loud laugh before dashing down the hall, followed by the screeching child._

_"You can't catch me!" He bellowed, veering around a corner, his daughter practically on his heels. "Oh, no!"_

_Lucy lunged forward and grabbed the older man's leg, causing him to drag her down the hallway playfully. She couldn't help but laugh at her father's feeble attempt to continue moving._

_"Daddy, I caught you! You have to catch me now!" She released his leg and darted the opposite direction without a second thought._

_"Hey! You have to give me a chance to prepare!" He yelled, immediately going after his child._

_"When did you get so fast?!" He panted before falling to his knees, trying to catch his breath. A wheeze struggled to slide out of his mouth, causing him to cough up a few drops of blood. His eyesight blurred severely, causing tunnel vision and nausea._

_"Daddy?" Lucy called out, easing back down the hall where her father was gasping for air. Her bubbly eyes widened in sheer terror at the sight. "Daddy! Are you okay?!" In a matter of seconds, she was at his side, trying to figure out how to stop the coughing._

_"I'm fine, Kimi." He feigned a smile even though his lungs felt as though they were burning. "I want you to promise me something okay?" She nodded quickly. "Promise that no matter what happens to me, you'll never hold hatred in your heart."_

_"Okay, Daddy. I won't ever hate anyone." She grinned brightly, her father joining her. "I'll love people like I love you."_

_He chuckled in a warm manner and kissed her forehead. He thanked her in Japanese before he hugged her close to his chest. "I'm glad. I want you to keep your promise. I'll be watching you!" His right hand snuck around and tickled Lucy's ribs without remorse._

_The child dropped to the floor, screaming and flailing desperately. "Please, no!" She pleaded with a plethora of joy filled giggles._

_"Oh, no. This is my payback!"_

 

She came back into reality. Her phone was buzzing with text messages from Hyejin. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't keep my promise." Tears dropped onto her perfectly manicured hands. "You must be so disappointed in me," Lucy whispered, wiping her eyes.

Around 15 minutes had passed before the driver parked in front of a modest townhouse. The building wasn't terribly taken care of but it had a certain rustic charm to it.

"Laying low as usual," Lucy commented with a weak laugh. The driver assisted her out of the car and into the building, careful not to step on her dress.

"Sir! She's here!" He beckoned politely up the stairs.

Her heart was beating wildly at the thought of seeing his face again. It had been a while. The feelings she held towards him never wavered, despite the numerous rejections. All she wanted to do was just be tangled up his arms and listen to his heart beat as they did when they were teenagers.

She picked up the sound of light footsteps coming down the first set of steps before the landing. He stood at the top of the stairs, waiting to catch her attention. Her eyes slowly traced the rectangular shapes that led up to him. Her deep brown eyes met his, causing her heart to skip several beats.

Instinctively, her right hand reached up to clutch the pendant around her neck.

"Namjoon..." she whimpered, tearing up again.

He smiled and showed his trademark dimple on the left side of his face. "It's been f-..." His words were cut off by a balance crushing hug from Lucy; she'd moved up the steps that fast. He stumbled backwards into the wall, just hugging her. His grip tightened when he felt her trembling and taking sparing breaths.

"I missed you so much, Namjoon..."

"I missed you too, Kimiko."


	4. Is It a Crime?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Song to go with chapter: https://youtu.be/kIP7HPYSr-0 ]

Around 10 minutes passed as Lucy and Namjoon settled into his cozy living room. He had his fireplace going, which set a comforting glow for the entire room.   
  
"Here you go." Namjoon sat a sterling silver tray down on the ottoman that was in front of his sofa. "Peach-Mint tea like you asked," he added with a kind smile. He sat beside her and began to fix his own cup.   
  
Her eyes never left the tray, pondering about things that happened not even two hours ago. The reflection of the flames danced across the silver. Lucy's eyes fixated on these now.   
  
"Something wrong?" Namjoon inquired, staring at the blank expression on his friend's face. "You can tell me anything."   
  
Lucy's brown eyes fell upon her comrade's worried face. "Do you remember when my dad died?"   
  
His eyes dropped to the liquid in his teacup, attempting to find the right words to describe the scene. "Yeah. I do. Why do you ask?" He took a brief sip, keeping his attention on Lucy.   
  
She tried to choke back her tears for the time being. "Do you remember who did it?" Her hand shook as she reached to grab her own cup. "Not the ones who physically did it. But the one who put the order in?"   
  
He tilted his head, wondering why she suddenly had so many questions. "Yeah. White Dragon. Right? Kwon Jiyong?" Another sip was taken, but carefully this time.   
  
A raspy breath was heard before Lucy sat the cup back down with a faint clinking noise. "I met him." They exchanged a hesitant gaze. "He doesn't know who I am. He's the best man at Hyejin's wedding in two days." She closed her eyes and fiddled with her hands anxiously. "I've never been this nervous before, Namjoon. And not in the traditional sense."   
  
"What do you mean?" He asked in a quiet voice, analyzing Lucy's body language.   
  
"I was scared that I would kill him on the spot in front of all those people." The air around them grew silent. The only sound that could even be faintly heard was the crackling of the fire. Light bounced around on their faces as the two tried to find something to say.   
  
"I know it's hard. Especially in your situation. But you have to keep your head on straight," Namjoon explained tenderly, placing his left hand on Lucy's knee.   
  
"I can't keep it on straight if this pretentious fuck keeps flirting with me." Her heart began to race at the feeling of his hand on her.    
  
"Physically, I want him. He's enticing in a way that I've never witnessed before in my goddamn life. But mentally, I want to kill him where he fucking stands."   
  
"Kimiko..." Namjoon let out a tired sigh. "You've been holding onto this rage and pain for 8 years. This isn't healthy. What is the revenge going to do for you?" He waited for a legitimate answer. When she couldn't respond, he shrugged. "Exactly. It's not going to bring him back. You know as well as Hyejin and I did that he was sick. Even if he survived the attack, he wouldn't have survived much longer."   
  
"At least I wouldn't hate anyone in the process!" She was trembling from head to toe at this point; out of pure anger. "Kwon Jiyong took the best thing that's ever happened to me. He took him with zero remorse. But he's going to get a rude awakening."   
  
Namjoon had grown tired of this subject after so many years. He wanted Lucy to stop hurting. But only she could make the pain and bottled up emotions go away. "I know, Kimiko. I know." The gray haired man placed his cup on the tray. He stood and sauntered to a bay window just off of the living room to watch it snow. "One day, you'll see that you've wasted 8 years of your life being upset."   
  
"Maybe. Maybe not." She snatched her cup from the platter and poured her tea.   
  
"Oh, yeah. There's something I've been meaning to tell you. But you have to promise you won't get mad," Namjoon warned, keeping his back to Lucy. He'd become lost in thought at how to word what he was going to say next.   
  
"Uh...I can sort of promise that one." She begun to sip her tea, watching her friend diligently.   
  
"Remember Taeyeon?"   
  
Lucy made a disgusted face then wrinkled her nose. "Yes. Of course I do. Why? Did the bitch die?" She took another sip.   
  
"Well no. I proposed to her two weeks ago."   
  
The brunette spit her tea out, holding her mouth in pain from the burning. "What the fuck do you mean you proposed?! Pause." She slammed her cup down and shot up. "When the HELL did you even date her?!"   
  
"See? This is why I didn't want to tell you," he sighed in exasperation. He pinched the bridge of his nose, awaiting the pummeling that may or may not happen.   
  
"Oh! You didn't want to tell me that you are dating my crazy ex-girlfriend?! Who tried to set my clothes on fire for smelling like another woman?!" Lucy bellowed, stomping over to Namjoon and hitting his shoulder. "She's nuts! Why would..." She stopped herself and took a deep breath.   
  
The blow to his shoulder didn't faze him even in the slightest. He was accustomed to getting into scraps with Lucy and Hyejin in the past. "She's calmed down a lot since then."   
  
"ARE YA SURE ABOUT THAT ONE?" Her eyes squinted as she spoke along with dramatic hand motions. "Because the bitch also tried to accuse me of sleeping with Hyejin."   
  
"You guys WERE kind of close."   
  
"Hyejin wasn't the friend that I liked! It was you!" She covered her mouth without thinking, her eyes widening to the size of saucers.    
  
Namjoon stared at Lucy for a few awkward moments, attempting to process what she admitted. "After all these years, you still..."   
  
"I love you. Okay?" She interrupted confidently. "I always have..." Her words trailed off, trying to find another way to approach the matter. "Is it so bad t-..." The question was cut short by a sudden kiss.   
  
His arms snaked around Lucy's waist, pulling her close enough to feel her heart beating wildly inside her chest. He deepened the kiss, running his tongue along her lower lip, craving permission. Her body relaxed into his arms while allowing herself to melt into the kiss.   
  
She backed into the nearest wall, yanking him along with her; their lips never parting for one moment. Her hands danced around Namjoon's body until they reached his hair. She pulled and twisted.   
  
His full lips parted from hers, beginning his assault on her neck. He nipped and sucked in just the right order that made her squirm underneath his touch. "What do you want, Kimiko?" He snarled against her hot and wet skin. "Tell me," Namjoon urged, grabbing tightly to her ass.   
  
At this point, Lucy was an inconsolable puddle. All cognitive abilities escaped her for those few fleeting moments. Her head leaned back against the wall, allowing more access to her sensitive skin. "I want you to make me scream," she whimpered.   
  
A throaty chuckle rumbled against her skin with a devious smirk. "Good. Then that's all I want to hear." He attacked the nape of her neck with much more passionate kisses. "Kimiko?"   
  
She was too deep in the moment and failed to hear him calling her name.   
  
"Kimiko?" His voice was more alarmed this time. "Can you hear me?" Namjoon snapped his fingers in her face which shook her from her intimate thoughts.   
  
Her eyes scanned the male before her. They were standing in the middle of the living room like before. Tears welled up in her eyes knowing that she just imagined the entire scenario.   
  
"Are you okay? We were talking and you just spaced the hell out," the blonde explained with a worried expression.   
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm okay," she lied smoothly with a wave of her hand. "I just...I was thinking about all the sleep I lost these past few months helping Hyejin with the wedding." Lucy grinned from ear to ear with a nod.   
  
"Oh yeah. Between that and the family business, it's probably taken a huge toll." He pursed his lips into a cute pout. "I don't like it when you over work yourself like that."   
  
She laughed heartily. "Namjoon, I'm fine. I promise." Her right hand ran through her thick locks as she recovered from the trip back to reality. "Actually, I am kinda tired. I'm gonna head out." Lucy collected her coat and other small belongings, her friend helping her with the coat. "You're coming to the wedding right?"   
  
Namjoon sucked through his teeth slowly as he pondered the question. "I don't know. I wasn't invited."   
  
"Well...you can be my plus one. I never even had one." She smiled faintly and reached up to  rub her thumb across his cheek. Her heart had always been Namjoon's. But it just had never been in the cards.   
  
"Sounds good, then." He bear hugged Lucy then set her down gently. "Text me the info and I'll be there."   
  
"Of course, love." She couldn't make herself say anything else. As she was escorted to the door, her phone rang loudly in the pocket of her fur coat. "Shit."   
  
Lucy yanked the device out and gazed at the number's area code. It was Japanese. She answered the phone in Japanese but rolled her eyes heavily when she recognized the voice. "How the hell did you get my number?"   
  
"Ah, that's for me to know and for you to find out," the man chuckled.   
  
"Goddamn, Hyejin."   
  
"I don't know why you ran off but I'd like to see you before the wedding in two days," he said in almost a bored yet still arrogant voice.   
  
“Why?” Lucy spat quickly.   
  
An amused laugh was heard from the other side. “Because you’re beautiful and Hyejin tells me you haven’t been on a date in 6 years,” Jiyong explained fluidly. “So naturally you would run and hide from any man that shows you a grain of attention. Positive attention that is.”   
  
Heat radiated from Lucy’s cheeks as she listened. “Listen Jiy-...”   
  
“I promise I’ll be a perfect gentleman and I’ll even pay,” he interrupted. “I’m not usually so...pushy. Hyejin has told me so much about you whenever we went on double dates and it seems like I’ve fallen for you even before I met you.”   
  
Her heart dropped into her stomach and turned slightly to see Namjoon in her peripheral. “I just...I don’t know when I’ll have time to si-...”   
  
“You’re free until the night before. So why not just have a brisk meal with me tonight? Please?” His pleading voice lended the hint of a smile on the other side of the phone. “If this date doesn’t go well, I’ll leave you alone. I promise.”   
  
Lucy turned her head to meet her friend’s eyes. “Fine. Meet me at the restaurant in the hotel in a half hour. I’ll be there.” She hung up before he could reply as she took a deep breath. “I...I agreed to go on a date with my worst enemy.”   
  
“Good luck~ Seems like he has quite the crush on yooouuuu, Kimiiiiii,” Namjoon sang playfully while poking her.   
  
“Stop it,” she snorted faintly, smacking his hands away.   
  
“You’re still human, Kimiko. Don’t ever forget that.”   
  
“Sometimes...I do forget. And sometimes...I wish I wasn’t.” She kissed his cheek sweetly before pivoting on her heels to leave the cozy home to the car.


	5. Plastic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Song to go with chapter: https://youtu.be/YpvBlhdrqz8 ]

The sound of acrylic nails drumming on a wooden table disrupted the quiet atmosphere of the restaurant. Lucy beat Jiyong there and she was growing anxious. She didn’t know how she would react to seeing him again. The thought of his smug face pissed her off more than anything else.

 

What angered her even more is that she rushed to the hotel and didn’t even change. But he’d probably come in with something casual on, right? Right.

 

“Sorry, I’m late. I picked these up for you,” a familiar male voice chirped. Jiyong showed Lucy a huge bouquet of flowers with a smile that could brighten the darkest corners.

 

She looked at the flowers then at Jiyong. “Did Hyejin tell you I adore orchids?” Lucy forced herself not to smile at the gesture. After a few seconds of internal deliberation, she took the bouquet from him. “And Peach is my absolute favorite color.” She took a quick whiff.

 

Jiyong beamed before sitting across from his date. “Yeah, I asked Hyejin. They were incredibly hard to find. Especially this time of year,” he sighed tiredly.

 

“You didn’t have to do it,” Lucy said softly, rubbing her thumb across a petal here and there. “I’d prefer it if you didn’t do things for me, actually.” She sat them down on the left side of the table, still gazing at their beauty.

 

“Nonsense,” Jiyong digressed. He opened the menu in front of him and scanned it quietly.

 

Lucy let out an irritated but silent breath. “Please find something fast. The waitress has been past here at least four times already,” she scoffed. “Even asked if I was stood up. So thank you for that.”

 

“But you weren’t stood up so,” he remarked as he continued to flip the laminated pages. “What are you getting?”

 

The brunette grit her teeth tightly, trying to calm herself down. Lucy took an impressive deep breath then spoke. “A simple beef stew,” she said simply.

 

“What about dessert?” He inquired without looking away from the menu.

 

She hadn’t thought about a dessert. He wanted to drag this “date” out as long as possible. Maybe he wanted to torture her. “I don’t know. Possibly marble cake or something.”

 

Jiyong shut his menu suddenly which startled Lucy considerably. “That all sounds amazing. How about I choose the wine then?”

 

Lucy waved her hand dismissively. “Do as you’d like,” she murmured with a shrug of her shoulders.

 

He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously then waved for the waitress. When she arrived, Jiyong ordered for the both of them in fluent German. He made mention of huge tip if she could find the best wine for them.

 

The young woman perked up and collected the menus. She strutted away, excited for her pay.

 

“Now then. You.” Jiyong’s voice was low but harsh. He peered deep into Lucy’s eyes. “Why are you so...what’s the word?”

 

Scarred? Angry? Depressed? Stressed? Confused? Those were only a few of the words that rushed through her deafening thoughts. “I don’t know. You tell me and I’ll tell you why I seem like that.”

 

“Sour and surly,” he said after a few moments of deliberation. “I know you lost your father some time ago but nobody stays literally enraged about a death for that long,” Jiyong explained. “Doesn’t it get tiring after a while?”

 

Lucy forced a smile as her eyes studied her immaculate manicure. “It does. It truly does. But…” she trailed off when her eyes met his again. “I want to know why he died. And only one person has those answers.”

 

“Well did you find that person?” Jiyong questioned, now completely interested.

 

She tilted her head and twisted her lips to the left. “I’m hot on their trail. And when I catch up with them, I’ll probably kill them on the spot.”

 

Jiyong grimaced at the thought of Lucy actually hurting someone. When he was about to speak again, the waitress brought two sparkling clean glasses with a bottle of red wine.

 

“Enjoy,” she replied in a thick German accent.

 

Being the gentleman that he is, Jiyong popped the already loose cork off and poured their drinks. He noticed Lucy grabbed her cup and motioned for more. A chuckle came from his throat, obliging his date.

 

“Thank you.” Lucy took a decent sip of the wine, reveling in the jaw dropping taste. “Give her an amazing tip. Best wine I’ve ever tasted in my 26 years.”

 

He nodded simply then took a small swig of his own drink. His eyes seemed to never leave his date’s features. Her beauty was something to behold. The way her voluptuous dark chocolate hair framed her round face made his heart flutter more than he cared to let on. Her lips would purse every so often as if she was contemplating something. She looked perfect in every way.

 

Lucy noticed Jiyong studying her face. “Either take a picture to make it last longer or ask me the question bouncing around in your head.” She took a bigger sip of the wine. Her eyes never moved from his face.

 

“How do you know Hyejin?” He asked curiously.

 

“We met back in our school days. Me, Hyejin, and our friend Namjoon were thick as thieves. We’re not as close with Namjoon anymore because of career differences. He lives too far away,” Lucy explained calmly.

 

“Oh, Namjoon? I’ve heard his name from Hyejin before.” He chuckled briefly and raised an eyebrow at her. “She’s mentioned that you’re madly in love with him but he doesn’t like you back.”

 

Lucy’s breath hitched as she clenched her fists. “What the fuck do YOU know? If either of us at this table is pathetic, it would you be you.” This man had to have the best luck of an entire lifetime. She usually carried her small gun wherever she went. But she left it in her room.

 

She snatched the bottle of wine and poured a lot more into her glass then gulped it down.

 

“You might want to slow down on the wine there,” Jiyong urged kindly. “I didn’t mean anything by it. I’m just stating what I know about him.” He watched her carefully for what seemed like an eon.

 

“I hope one day you can let go of all the emotions that plague you. It’s not healthy,” he advised.

 

“Since when are you a therapist?”

 

“Since I started caring more about people rather than ignoring their emotions and how they might feel.” The left side of his mouth curled into a smirk. “That might sound familiar, huh?”

 

Lucy stayed silent and just eyed Jiyong evilly for a moment. “You really love to push and push and push boundaries.” She laughed derisively. Another laugh came out of her mouth but a lot louder. “Am I just a joke to you?”

 

Jiyong blinked and just stared at her. “No, I don’t.”

 

“Are you fucking sure about that? You’re sitting there all high and mighty like you’re better than me. Like you know me more than I know myself,” Lucy said in a mildly slurred voice.

 

He sighed softly. “This is why I told you to slow up on the wine. Now you’re buzzed.” He paused for a moment. “It’s sad that you use wine as a coping mechanism.”

 

“Stop talking down on me!” She blurted as she slammed her fists down on the table, causing the entire restaurant to quiet down. Everyone looked at the two of them in shock. Of course Lucy neverminded it.

 

“You don’t know me and you never fucking will!” She stood up then grabbed her glass and splashed the remainder of the wine onto Jiyong. Before she turned away, Lucy grabbed her flowers and coat. “Good night.” The brunette stormed out of the room and to the elevator in the main lobby.

 

Jiyong licked his lips and laughed lightly. He watched her leave them glared at everyone else who was still staring at the situation.

 

Lucy made it into her room, she slammed the door and threw everything in her hands to the floor. Tears were forming in her eyes at how angry and sad she was. She peeled her dress off as she sniffled.

 

Her mind was in a tizzy and she couldn’t find a single coherent thought. Everything was so loud and she couldn’t take it anymore. “Fuck!” She choked out, clenching her hair by the roots tightly. Tears rolled down her bronzed cheeks.

 

She shifted toward her luggage and yanked her gun out. Her hands were trembling horribly at the thoughts that were running through her head. She wanted to die. She wanted it to end. She wanted the pain and hatred to end.

 

Her right hand held the gun up to her head. She cried even harder at what she was finally brought to. Suddenly she paced the floor frantically. Inside her mind, everything bounced around, not allowing a single rational thought to surface.

 

She placed the barrel against her temple with a shaky hand. A loud sob was let out before she tossed her gun across the room. She dropped to her knees beside the bed and cried into the blanket.

 

Drunk and suicidal. That was never a good combination. She hated having bipolar disorder. She hated holding onto so much hatred.

 

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” she said against the linens. “I’m so sorry. You’d be so disappointed in me. I’m disappointed in me too.”

 

For the next ten minutes or so, Lucy was rummaging through her bags—trying to organize things that were already organized. She’d stacked and unstacked her clothes. Something to keep her mind busy.

 

By this point, she was completely inebriated and for once all of her hatred melted away. She was able to feel something new. A hesitant happiness. Her best friend was getting married in a few days. They truly were adults now. The next step would be for them to start their own family. She had nothing but excitement sitting in her chest. After little bit of time passed, a dazed smile crossed Lucy’s face.

 

More tears began to fall. She so desperately wanted the love that Hyejin had.

 

‘The greatest thing you’ll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return.’ A quote from one of her favorite movies. Of course it was a sappy love story with a heart wrenching ending. As sappy as it was, it still held the one thing she’s craved for over five years—love.

 

A quick knock was at Lucy’s door. She sniffled and wiped her face with one of her shirts as best as she could. “One second!” She stood up then grabbed her pastel pink silk robe from one of the stacks of clothes she made. She stumbled to the door while her hands were fumbled to fasten the belt.

 

With a quick clear of her throat, Lucy opened her door slightly to see Jiyong with a to-go box and a smaller box on top in his hands. He grinned widely and offered it to her without a word.

 

She rolled her eyes and closed the door.

 

“Awww! Come on! I know you’re hungry. You’ve hardly eaten today. Hyejin said you have problems with eating.”

 

Lucy made a mental note to kick her best friend’s ass for giving out too much information to someone she wanted to kill. She sighed disgustedly and opened the door.

 

“Can I come in pweas?” Jiyong asked with a cute smile. “I just would like to actually talk with you. And I want to apologize.”

 

“For what?” She spat.

 

“For making you feel like you’re being looked down on.” He raised his eyebrows slightly. “I have a problem with wording things I say. And people end up taking it the wrong way.”

 

“Oh. Thanks,” she said in a kind voice. “That was...really big of you. I wanna say I’m sorry too.” Jiyong absolutely reeked of the wine she threw on him. In the back of her mind, she was absolutely sorry for it. But at the same time, he fucking deserved it.

 

“Wow! Need to mark this down on my calendar as ‘the day Lucy was actually nice to me’,” he laughed.

 

“Don’t push it.” She opened the door wider and allowed him to enter her room. Her hand pushed the door closed as soon as he stepped in.

 

“I brought the dessert and the main course. I hope it’s okay that I got you chocolate cake.” He looked around her room and silently noticed Lucy’s gun on the floor. He took note of how damp her face was. Her eyes were puffy as well. How could she even think that no one would notice that?

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Hey,” he began in a caring tone. “Are you...are you okay?”

 

Lucy glanced at Jiyong out of the corner of her eye. “Why the sudden concern for my well being?”

 

“Can you not deflect for once and actually answer my questions without asking another question?” He was annoyed now. She was in obvious distress and she was pushing everyone away.

 

Her eyes widened at the tone he took with her. She had to remember that she wasn’t at home and that he wasn’t a gang member.

 

“No. I’m not okay,” Lucy admitted simply. “I’m not okay and I’m 100% sure I’ll never be okay. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

 

Jiyong let out a sigh of relief. She finally opened up. Even if it was just the tiniest bit. “It’s okay to not be okay. It’s okay to cry and to let your frustration out.” He sat the boxes down on the dresser across from her bed.

 

“In my line of work, I can’t afford to show weakness. Because people will take advantage of me if I do,” she explained as she sat on the edge of the bed. She folded her arms and kept her eyes on the floor in between the two of them.

 

“Okay, but to the point where you’ll...kill yourself? To where you bottle things up and then the slightest thing will set you off?” He questioned in a calm tone. The man moved to sit beside Lucy. He made sure to keep as much distance as he could.

 

Lucy chuckled weakly in disbelief and wiped her eyes. “Maybe the world is better off without me. Maybe I should leave everyone’s lives so I don’t cause harm to them.”

 

Jiyong frowned and rubbed the back of her shoulder gently. “I don’t believe that you cause harm to anyone’s life. You haven’t caused harm to mine.”

 

Not yet. But she had to keep that part under wraps. In all of the emotional shit she put herself through tonight, she halfway forgot that this...this man…

 

“Give it time,” she rasped with a genuine smile.

 

“Ah!! You smiled!” He exclaimed happily. “I have so many things to mark on my calendar for today.”

 

They both shared a quiet laugh. Lucy looked into Jiyong’s eyes and felt her cheeks radiate heat. She didn’t know if it was from anger or...

 

He gave her a charmingly devious smile. “What’s the matter?”

 

“I think I’m really drunk off my ass. Because for a moment there you were really attractive,” She scoffed with tuck of her hair behind her ears.

 

“Oh, really? Is that so?”

 

“I said a moment. Don’t get excited,” she said with a quirk of her left eyebrow.

 

Jiyong snickered and nodded his head. “That’s fair. Because you are incredibly drunk.” He bit his lip as if he were holding something back before turning his line of sight to the mirror on top of the dresser.

 

“Hey,” she started curiously. “Can I...do something? I just want to see something really quick.”

 

He swiftly turned his attention back to the woman beside him. “Something like what?” For once in his life he was unsure of what someone was attempting to hint at.

 

“Listen, can I do it or not?”

 

He pondered the thought for a second and pursed his lips cutely. “Sure. Why not?” The feeling that was radiating from Lucy made him laugh internally.

 

She grabbed Jiyong by his shirt and pulled him closely. “Don’t read into this,” she stated sternly, staring into his eyes. She took a deep breath then slowly pressed her lips against his.

 

At first Jiyong was taken aback by the abrupt motion. He smiled against her mouth and deepened the kiss. His hands moved up to hold her face to keep the kiss steady.

 

Lucy couldn’t turn back now. She was drunk and hadn’t had sexual contact with with anyone in a LONG time. Her rational mind was screaming at her to stop. But her body wanted this affection more than she wanted to dispose of him.

 

He broke the kiss slightly, revelling in the anxious movements he received. “I don’t want to do this while you’re drunk. Even though I’d probably have a better chance right now than I do later.”

 

He smiled briefly and rubbed his thumb across Lucy’s pouty lips. “I want you to remember it and feel…” His hand gripped her jaw firmly but not enough to hurt her. “Every. Single. Thing,” he accentuated in between brief kisses.

 

She nodded drunkenly and let out an quick and airy laugh. “You’re right. You probably won’t get the chance later.”

 

“Don’t worry. You’ve already allowed me to sink my hooks into you.” Jiyong smirked before placing another kiss. He stood and stretched nonchalantly. “Well! I want you to eat and get some sleep. Okay?”

 

Lucy’s head was in such a fog she couldn’t even hardly react to anything this egomaniac said or did. “Okay,” She slurred.

 

“Good.” He walked to the door and gazed at her. “See you tomorrow, lovely. Sleep well.” After a subtle wink, Jiyong left the room, shutting the door softly.

 

“What…the fuck...did I DO?” Lucy breathed heavily and laid back onto her bed. Almost instantly she fell asleep. A good sleep for once. Usually when she blacked out, it wouldn’t be as fulfilling. But tonight it was.

 

Tonight marked the beginning of a journey.


End file.
